


Begin Again

by Chiazu



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Action, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Romance, Time Skips, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: Before the maze, Minho and Thomas were close. They were nearly inseparable and cared deeply for each other. But then Minho was sent up to the maze and unwilling left Thomas behind.It's been a year since Minho woke up alone in the middle of the glade, greeted by only a handful of people; none of whom he recognized. Since then he's had countless nights filled with fragmented dreams. He didn't understand what they meant, if they meant anything at all, and he didn't care. All that mattered was solving the maze so they could escape and find their families.Then Thomas showed up and everything changed.





	1. Second First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been longtime coming. It was requested a few months ago, but I've been unable to work on it until recently. This is not beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes. They are my own and I accept full responsibility. Tags will be updated a need be.
> 
> I will also try to upload one chapter a week so I don't get burned out/overworked.

_Minho rolled onto his side, pushing the boy next to him slightly with an annoyed grunt._

_"Seriously, dude, I have no room." His whispered voice was laced with annoyance. Normally he didn't mind the other boy hopping into bed with him, but sometimes he could be such a bed hog. Minho needed sleep after all._

_"Then go sleep in mine." The boy rolled onto his stomach lazily, pulling the pillow closer to himself._

_"I like my bed."_

_"I like your bed too."_

_Minho sighed in acceptance. The other boy rarely slept in his own bed. Why would tonight be any different? He didn't even know why he bothered trying. When it came to Thomas, Minho would just about anything for him. Including falling out of bed._

_The boy wasn't as selfish as he pretended to be however._

_Without a word, he had moved over to make more room for Minho and tugged on his shirt. Minho slid closer to the boy, wrapping an arm around his middle loosely. The boy hummed quietly in comfort as he inched closer to Minho's warmth._

_"Goodnight, Minho."_

_"Nigh-"_

* * *

Minho woke with a start when two people began yelling.

He rubbed his tired eyes and tried to ignore their argument. It was always the same thing anyways and they would get over it soon enough. Nearly every runner was irritated in the morning. Anyone would be after running all day only to find nothing; and this had been going for a year now.

That's why Minho was so desperate to get out of here. They all missed the homes and families they couldn't remember, no matter how comfortable they tried to make the glade. Sometimes the other gladers would talk about remembering faces or smells of people they swore were family. Minho wasn't sure if he believed them though.

There were moments, however, when Minho remember the realness of his dreams and wondered if they were memories of the family he had lost. But it was never something he dwelt on. All of that was just wishful thinking; something he couldn't afford. The more time Minho spent in the maze the sooner they could get out. That's what Minho wanted to focus on; not some vague perception of someone who probably didn't exists.

Minho shook the unneeded thoughts from his and got out of bed. He had more important things to do today; as he always had since waking up in the glade all those months ago. He wasted no time getting dressed before heading to the dining hall for breakfast. The more time he spent running, the better.

It was barely an hour later when Minho was standing next to the doors that kept them safe at night, his pack full of everything he would need for that day and more. The other runners went and waited for the other doors to open, just like they did every morning. The runners under him were quick to pick up what they needed to know to run in the maze; almost quick as they could run. Just one of the reasons why they had been picked to be runners. It wasn't easy. Only the fastest and brightest were picked and that's what they were.

He was still waiting when Alby joined him. It wasn't often that his friend, and leader of the glade, would come to see off the runners. Usually just once a month. Alby trusted Minho enough to know he knew what he is doing and keep himself safe. Minho greeted their leader with a brisk wave.

"Hey, got everything?" Alby gestured to Minho's pack.

"Of course." Mihno spoke with confidence while he stretched his arms.

"We'll be getting someone new today."

Minho nodded silently. It had been a month since Chuck, the last greenie, had join them. A new boy was sent up along with supplies every 30 days, and today would be no different. It reminded Minho of when he woke up in the box all those months ago. Sometimes he was tempted to try to climb down the hole, see where they had come from, but Newt and Alby both stopped him. Told him about the time they tried, how they got one of their own killed. It was a gruesome story; one that sometimes gave him nightmares.

"Wonder what he'll be like." Alby wondered out loud.

Before Minho could respond the doors began to open with loud mechanical noises. Any gladers who were still asleep would wake up now and go about their daily lives in the glade. Meanwhile, the runners would take off and be separated from everyone else for the rest of the day. They wouldn't see each other or the glade until tonight and spend hours drawing up maps before going to bed only to do the same thing the next day.

It wasn't long before the doors fully and Alby wished him luck. Minho took off at a steady pace. He pushed all thoughts of whomever would join them that day and the box; instead focusing on memorizing the maze.

Minho probably wouldn't get to meet him anytime soon anyway. He was too busy trying to solve the maze so they could escape to worry about another greenie joining them.


	2. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this sooner, but it was a busy week. Sorry for the wait.

The doors would be closing soon, locking them all in the glade once more that night. Or out of it if someone didn't get back in time. Minho was never one of those people and never would be.

He ran around the corner and was glad to see the familiar sight of the glade once more. It meant he survived another day in the maze and wouldn't have to face any grievers. Minho had seen what happens when people were stung by the monster and it wasn't something he wanted to experience himself; just being trapping here was enough. Going through the changing would not help any. He didn't even want to think about dying trapped here.

Minho made the final sprint through the door of the glade and immediately noticed someone he'd never seen standing with Chuck. He had brown hair and was clearly older than Chuck, but Minho had a gut feeling the new guy was younger than him. It was hard impossible to explain why though. The two were talking, but he couldn't hear what about. It didn't matter in the end though because Minho had to meet with the others in the map room to discuss what they had seen today.

As he ran past the two, Minho couldn't help but look at the newcomer. Chuck was still talking, like he always seemed to be doing, but Minho couldn't hear him. Minho locked with the newcomer for the briefest of seconds before turning his head back to where he had been heading. It made his skip a beat despite how it was already going a mile a minute.

He regrouped with his fellow runners, trying to ignore what had just happened. There were more important things to worry about than his new found difficulty in breathing. Minho could do that later that night when everyone else was asleep and nobody would notice if his thoughts drifted to a brown haired boy.

 

* * *

 

_The air had been knocked out him by the sudden hug. The boy had his head buried in Minho's shoulder and was squeezing him as tight as he could. It was all Minho could do not to cry himself; almost impossible. But he managed to hold back. Minho managed to pry the other boy off him and look him in the eyes._

_"Hey, calm down. Remember, it's only temporary." Minho wiped a stray tear of his cheek. "We'll soon see each other again soon."_

_"No, Minho, you don't understand." The boy spoke frantically. As if everything they knew was coming to an end. He shook his head, struggling to find the right words. "I know we'll see each other again, but you won-"_

_"It's time to go." A familiar voice interrupted as he walked towards the pair._

_"You have the worst timing." Minho rolled his eyes, ignoring the man's annoyed grimace. A grimace that only made his face look more like a rat than it already._

_"Just hurry it up already." Though he was irritated by the man, Minho just nodded in obedience. He wasn't the patient kind and Minho didn't want to give him a reason to be more cross with him. He wasn't the man's favorite person by far and would use any excuse to punish Minho. The other boy clearly wasn't willing for them part though._

_"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He smiled gently at the other before turning away and leaving._

 

* * *

 

His eyes stung, but he wasn't crying. It just felt like he had been. Could it have been from that dream?

Minho didn't understand why something so random would upset him so. Then he tried to remember the last he had cried though he couldn't recall ever doing so. Or if he had it was before the waking up in the maze.

Looking out through the window, Minho noted how dark it still was. Sunrise wouldn't be for another hour at least; and that's if Minho was lucky. He was rarely able to fall back asleep after dreams like the one he just had. The realness and familiarity of them unnerved him. Minho hated it.

Minho got up and threw on whatever clothes he had nearby. Even if it would be awhile before daylight, he could at least take this time to clear his head. Something he didn't feel the need to do. But lately he was having more and more of those strange dreams and it was starting to get to him.

The air was mild yet cool like always and the sky still dark as Minho walked away from the cabin he shared with the other runners. He didn't have a particular destination in mind; just some place where he could think uninterrupted. For a brief moment, he thought about going to the map room but was distracted by a figure walking into the forest. It was still dark out; who else but him was up? It was impossible to tell who it was and only made Minho more curious.

Following the figure cautiously, Minho was careful not to make any noise; a year of running in the maze with grievers taught him that. The forest was thick, but not so much that it made it hard to walk. Just enough that if needed Minho could hide behind a tree, but he doubt that would happen. As he got closer to the figure, Minho began to tell it was just another one of the gladers. He still couldn't tell who though.

It was a few minutes before they came to the clearing of the forest. The clearing was slightly brighter than the rest of the forest, thanks to fewer trees, and Minho was fiallly able to make out who he had been following. It the newbie. Minho watched he stood still and looked up at the sky, but something seemed off. Like he wasn't really seeing the sky, but looking at something beyond it.

"Everything okay?" Mihno was almost as startled as he as the boy when he spoke. He didn't know why, but Minho was worried about him.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." The boy spoke nervously, glancing at Minho briefly before looking away. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was out here."

Minho shook his head gently as he walked towards him. "There usually isn't. We're always too busy."

The boy nodded in silence before speaking again. "So why are you here?"

"I was following you." Minho watched the boy's face turn red before he turned away and couldn't help smiling. It was cute. "Sorry, I just didn't know who you were and it was dark. Wanted to make sure you weren't up to anything."

"Makes sense." The boy spoke with a weak nod.

"Why did you come here?"

"Couldn't sleep." Minho hummed in understanding; they were in the same boat. "You're one of the runners right? I saw come out of the maze yesterday."

"I'm not just any runner. I'm the leader," Minho grinned at the boy. A little pride never hurt anyone. "The best."

"Must be a hard job." The boy mused out loud while smiling. He looked even cuter when smiling Minho thought to himself.

"They all are." Minho said hurriedly, trying to show his embarrassment. He had never thought anyone cute before and it was confusing him.

Neither spoke for awhile; just standing a short distance from one another in a restless silence. When the sky began to lighten, Minho was glad for the excuse to leave. "The sun will be up soon. I need to get ready."

"To go out in the maze?" Curiosity radiated off the boy. It was clearer than day that he wanted to see what the maze actually was.

"Yeah," Minho stated with a voice of practicality. "Maybe I'll show you one day."

He was joking of course. Minho doubted the boy actually had what it took to be a runner, so few of the gladers ever did, but the boy's excited at the possibility was contagious. They were both smiling at one other when Minho reached his hand out towards him.

"Minho."

"Thomas," He said as they shook hands, "Nice to meet you."

"You to, greenie." Minho turned around and waved at Thomas over his shoulder as he left. "See you around."

Something about Thomas felt familiar to Minho, but he couldn't figure out. Like when a word gets caught on the tip of your tongue. Minho pushed the feeling away however. He would be heading out into the maze soon and didn't need the distraction. Even if they were a cute distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcomed. Kudos too of course. =)


	3. Welcome Party

The bonfire was already built by the time Minho got back from the maze.

Party was being thrown for Thomas later that night to welcome him to the glade; just like they had for all the others that joined their group. It was their tradition. Something that helped ease their stress and worry. Everyone looked forward to it, including Minho.

At least, he usually did; this time was different however. Ever since he first saw Thomas Minho couldn't get him out of his head. Even worse, Minho didn't understand why. None of the other gladers ever had this effect on him. He never even thought about the possibility before. So why now? What was it about Thomas that made Minho feel this way?

Minho ignored the pressing questions that had been running through his mind all day once he entered the map room. He needed focus on the task at hand; which Thomas wasn't. He could worry about all that again later, once he had finished drawing today's map of the maze. Hopefully be then the party would be over and everyone in bed. Minho knew that wouldn't happen, but he still hoped it would.

 

* * *

 

The fire was impossible to miss when Minho has stepped out of the map room. It was already night, like it always when the runner finished their maps, and fire roared brightly in the dark. Minho wasn't really in the mood to party tonight, but had he resigned himself to going anyways. He had to make sure his runners didn't go overboard; it was a leader's job to take care of their own after all. That's what Minho told himself anyways.

The other gladers were laughing loudly, grateful for the chance to forget about their current situation for the night, while talking loudly over one another. Minho caught snippets of conversations here and there, but wasn't interested in any of them. It was the usual drivel that came with every bonfire. Ever now and then, he heard mention of Thomas and was drawn to the conversation. Part of him wanted him to know why they were talking about him, while another just wanted to see Thomas.

Minho was sitting on one of the logs next to the fire when he saw Thomas sitting next to Newt. He couldn't tell what they were talking about; that just they were both having a seemingly good time, if their smiles were anything to go by. Seeing Thomas smile relaxed Minho a bit, as though he worried about him having a good time and not how he felt drawn to him.

When Thomas looked his way, Minho turned away quickly. While he was sure Thomas didn't notice him looking, Minho's cheeks still flushed with embarrassment. Minho wasn't one to stare at other people the way he did Thomas. Being caught in the act the first time doing so was almost mortifying. That's why when Ben started calling his name, Minho was more than grateful for a reason to pretend he didn't see Thomas waving at him.

Guilt twinged in his chest as Minho ignored the pained look on Thomas' face, but Minho pushed the feeling away. Thomas was just another newbie to the glade, no differnt than any of the other greenies that came before him, so Minho had no reason to feel any guilt. that was the mantra Minho kept repeating in his head.

 

* * *

 

No one knew how late it was, nor did they care. It was party and everyone was having a good time. Even Minho who had been successfully avoiding Thomas all night. An easy feat thanks to everyone wanting to talk with him all night. Especially Alby who kept grabbing Minho anytime he was free, his face plastered with a constant grin. Even now, Alby had an arm around Minho's neck and laughing loudly at one of Ben's awful jokes. Alby usually didn't care for them, said Ben's jokes were too cheesy for his liking, but he always seemed to make an exception on night like this.

"You know," Minho nearly had to yell to be heard all of the laughter and screaming, "If let loose like this more often, the other gladers wouldn't be afraid of you."

"I'm just having a good time. Like the rest of you." Alby's grinned somehow grew bigger than before. "And it's not my problem if they're scared of me."

"Right," Minho gave his friend a scrupulous look, "I think you want to them be scared of you. Don't want anyone to know that General Alby is actually a big, old softie inside." He poked Alby's chest roughly.

"The only softie around here is you." Alby shoved Minho with a playful roughness.

Just as Minho was about to reply, there was a loud commotion from behind them. Louder than anything else had been that night; and of course Thomas was right in the middle of it. He must have done something to annoy Gally because it looked like he was ready to lock Thomas up in the whole for a month. Something Minho knew he would do if he could.

Alby pulled Minho along with him to the front of the circle that was forming around the two. A few gladers were already cheering, mostly for Gally. Newt was talking to Thomas with a worried a look. Probably warning him and with good reason. Gally was one of the strongest guys in the glade; very few of the gladers ever fought him. Even fewer won against him. Minho wanted to warn Thomas too but wasn't able to bring himself to do so.

"Looks like the greenie is going to take on Gally." Alby nearly yelled in his ear. Everyone was cheering now making it impossible to hear anyone who wasn't right next to him. "Have you met Thomas yet?"

"Yeah," Minho nodded, "This morning." He wasn't sure if Alby heard him completely, but he didn't care. Thomas was looking at him again. He didn't seem upset about being ignored earlier, but it was still a pointed look. It was a boastful look. One Minho felt was meant solely for him.

"Come on, greenie," Gally drew everyone's attention towards him, "Give me your best shot."

Thomas never stood a chance. No matter what he did, Gally was easily able to move out of the way. Even when Thomas did get close enough to touch him, Gally just pushed him back hard enough to run into the gladers that circled them. They would, of course, push Thomas back to the middle with shouts of encouragement. Despite knowing he was outmatched against Gally, they kept cheering him on.

"Is that it, greenie?" Gally almost laughed out. Minho hated hearing him gloat. Thomas said something, but none of them heard what. "Speak up, greenie. We can't hear you."

"I said my name is Thomas." Thomas stood up quickly and launched himself at Gally one last time. The speed he showed took Gally by surprise before Thomas took the opportunity to shove him. While he wasn't knocked down, Gally did end up taking a few steps backwards and everyone fell quiet. No one had thought Thomas would even be able to touch him.

The fire crackled in the heavy silence as everyone stare at Thomas and Gally. Thomas couldn't see Gally's glare as he bent to catch his breath. For a moment Minho thought they would have to hold him back from actually fighting Thomas, but Gally just shook his head as he mumbled under his breath. The gladers behind Gally quickly parted as he stormed away from Thomas.

Minho was glad when he left. He had see Gally's short temper up close, and while he could take Gally on his worst, Minho wasn't sure if Thomas would survive. He was fast, sure, but Thomas clearly didn't have the strength to take on Gally.

"Ok, party's over." Alby shouted, pulling Minho out of his thoughts. Everyone groaned in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah; you can whine about it tomorrow. Now get to bed."

No one argued with him, just did what Alby told them to. Alby and Newt stayed behind to put out the fire while everyone else left, with Minho being the last to make sure there were no stragglers. He could hear Newt ushering for Thomas to go with the rest. Newt  was telling him tomorrow would be hard on him and would the sleep. Thomas had accepted their offer of sleep with gratitude before hurrying to catch up with Minho.

They walked in silence all the way back to the makeshift house before splitting up; the runners slept separate from everyone else. They're the only ones that needed t be up at the crack of dawn, so there was no reason to wake up everyone else too. Minho watched Thomas walk towards for a moment before calling out his name. He didn't even realize he said anything until Thomas turned back around to look at him.

"Good night, Thomas." Minho hurried away before giving Thomas a chance to say anything in return. His smile was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter three!


	4. Early Mornings

It had been a few days since the last Minho and Thomas had spoken. They would wave would sometimes or greet one another with a nod, but both were too occupied to really talk. Thomas was busy trying to his place in the glade by trying out the various jobs there were while Minho spent every day in the maze. By the time Minho got back from running, Thomas always seemed to be passed out from that day's work. His first was obviously hard on him; just like how everyone else's had been. Minho felt bad for him, but never dwelt of the matter. Everyone had a job that needed to be done and Thomas would too soon enough. He just needed to get to use to it.

Today was no different than the rest of the week had been aside from Minho waking earlier than he usually did. Though even that wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but he still hated it. Minho decided to do what he always did on these early morning and visit his favorite think spot. He didn't get very far from the house before he saw a familiar figure sitting at the base of a tree.

"Hey Thomas." Minho spoke hoping he didn't wake up anyone. He waved as Thomas looked up and smiled.

"Morning." Thomas said with restrained exhaustion, as though he was trying not to show how tired he felt. Minho walked the short distance to where Thomas was and sat down beside him. Now that he could see Thomas up close, it was clear how tired he was. He obviously wasn't getting enough sleep. Minho made a mental to talk to Newt about it later. He was the one taking care of Thomas right now, like he had with every other greenie.

"You look like shit." Alby always did say Minho was blunt.

"Thanks. That's just the look I was going for." Thomas flashed him a quick grin before snickering at his own joke. Minho couldn't help smiling back.

"The bags under your eyes really bring the whole look together." They both laughed this time. "What are you up to?

"Nothing really." Thomas shrugged his shoulders as he titled his head to look at the tree branches up them. "Just thinking."

"What about? And don't say the maze." Minho did not want to talk about the maze right now. Not even with Thomas who was failing at looking innocent. Minho held back a sigh; he didn't want Thomas to think he was mad at him. "What is it?"

"What's it like out there? In the maze?" Minho knew he that's what he would ask.

"I'm sure Chuck told you already. If not him, then Newt." Minho rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes. The bark was rough but it was something he'd gone used to over the years being trapped here.

"Well, yeah, he did," Thomas spoke in a whisper now; as though the topic was forbidden, "But what's it really like?"

"What's it really like?" Minho repeated to himself. He couldn't recall anyone ever asking him that before. Whatever Newt told them was satisfying enough. Thomas was obviously different from the rest though. He was curious; like Minho had been he first came to the glade. "I guess I can tell you," Minho looked at Thomas once with a serious expression, "But you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"Of course," Thomas agreed adamantly, "I promise."

"It's not like everyone else thinks." Minho spoke with all the seriousness he could muster as Thomas watched him with wide eyes and restrained excitement. "In the middle there's a witch who lives in a house made of candy. The other runners and I all meet up there every day and eat our fill of sweets."

Minho tried and failed to stifle the laughter coming from him as Thomas's face fell. Where excitement and curiosity once were, annoyance and indignation took their place. If looks could kill, Minho would be dead ten times over and he was loving it. Even when Thomas shoved his shoulder roughly, Minho kept laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," Thomas crossed his arm with a huff, "Very funny."

"Sorry," He was breathless, but no longer laughing, "I couldn't help myself. The look on your face was just asking for it."

"That's fine." Thomas spoke curtly. "Since it's my face that's the problem, I'll just never look at you."

"You wish you couldn't look at me. No one can resist all this." Minho gestured to himself with pride. He wasn't one to boast about his looks, especially since he was usually covered in grime and sweat, but this time Minho made an exception. If only to tease Thomas more. "The very definition of beauty is sitting right next to you."

"More like the definition of stupidity." Thomas glanced at Minho out the corner of his eye, gauging Minho's reaction. When he saw Minho grinning, Thomas relaxed his shoulders and smiled. He watched Minho for a moment before looking at the door that led to the maze.

"It's scary." The sudden unease in Minho's voice almost took Thomas by surprise, but he didn't let it show. "You never really know where you're going. One wrong turn and you could end up trapped between a griever and a wall, with no way to escape." He was looking towards the same door Thomas was but he wasn't really seeing it. While he couldn't speak from personal experience, the thought of getting lost  being killed by a griever scared him more than anything else.

A few other gladers had woken up at this point and were outside, some already starting on their daily chores. Minho sat in a despondent silence while Thomas watched him with guilt. Maybe he shouldn't have asked after all. Minho stood up swiftly, brushing himself in the process.

"It will be worth it one day though." He looked back down at Thomas with a soft smile. "One day we'll get out of here and never have to worry about mazes or grievers again." Minho reached a hand out for Thomas, who took it gratefully, and pulled him up along with him. Clapping a hand on Thomas shoulder, Minho kept smiling before pushing him towards the freshly awoke Newt. "Until then we both have our jobs to do."

Thomas smiled with a nod before turning away from Minho. Newt had just spotted him and was waving him over; or maybe he was waving at Mihno who was now headed towards the kitchen. Neither of them could tell. Minho shook his head, making a mental note to talk to Newt about verbalize his thoughts better. He watched Thomas run up towards to their friend with a fondness he didn't have for anyone else.

It scared Minho how comfortable he felt around Thomas despite barely knowing him. He was already telling the greenie things he had never told anyone else. Part of Minho wanted to keep his distance from Thomas while another wanted to get closer. It was impossible to explain, so for now he wouldn't. Like he told Thomas, they had a job to do, and that's what Minho would do.

Minho would run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	5. The Griever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I haven't had much to do anything and am very stressed.

The more his feet pounded against the concrete of the maze the more they hurt, but it didn't slow him down. Minho was running faster than he ever had before. Alby had to know what he'd found; they all did. This had never happened before and he didn't know what he should do besides let Alby know. Information like this couldn't wait; it changed everything the knew about the grievers.

Minho ignored all the turns he had to take in the maze today as he made his way back to the entrance. It would be much longer until he found his way back to the glade and could finally stop running at full speed. Until then he only had one goal in mind: make it back alive. Minho didn't care if he couldn't breath or that it felt like his legs would fall any second now. He didn't even any care if a griever showed up and stung up him. As long as he made back to the glade and told Alby what he'd found that's that all mattered.

It seemed like it was taking much longer to reach than glade than usual. Even compared to when he would run all the way from the edge of the maze. Thankfully Minho finally rounded one last corner and saw the welcoming site of the green glade. Only a few more yards and then he could finally stop. Thomas and Chuck were standing in front of the entrance, probably talking about the maze like Thomas had wanted that morning. The site of the two of them was a welcomed one.

Minho barely made it a few yards into the glade before collapsing to his hands to knees, unable to take another step. His entire body ached and all he wanted to do was breath. Thomas and Chuck both run over towards, asking if he was okay and why he was back so earlier. Minho could only shake his head at first; he needed to catch his breath before anything else. He wouldn't be of any use if he couldn't talk.

"I need Alby," Minho managed to say between deep inhales, "And water."

"Right, okay." An enthusiastic Chuck nearly shouted before running off. Thomas didn't even have a chance to stop him before he was gone. Chuck was always wanting to help people and jumped at the chance to do so. It was something most gladers took advantage of simply because they could, but Minho always grateful for him.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Thomas's spoke with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"Not at all," Minho said breathlessly, "Far from it." He grinned up at Thomas, who looked more confused than Minho had ever seen him, as he sat back on the grass. Breathing wasn't such a chore now, but that didn't ease his burning need for something to drink.

Once he saw Alby running towards them with water and Chuck not far behind, Miho was never happier to see the pair. He greedily took the water from Alby before it was even offered to him and begun to chug it. Alby was asking him questions left and right, but Minho ignored them all in favor of the cool water pouring into his mouth. Water never tasted so amazing before. It was only when the bottle was empty did Minho start listening to Alby.

"Are you done?" Alby asked with an impatience annoyance only he could muster. "What happened?"

"I found a dead griever." Minho grinned at everyone's stunned faces. "No joke. It was just laying there not moving or anything."

"What did you do?" Alby and Thomas asked at the same time. It made Minho roll his eyes."

"I sat down and had tea with it. What do you think I did?" Minho spoke indignantly, "I ran my ass all the way back here to tell you." Unable to sit up any longer, Minho took lying on his back in the grass. Everything ached much less this way.

"Where? Are you sure it was dead?" Alby questioned, needing to know everything Minho had seen.

"Pretty far out; near the cliffs." Minho spoke with closed eyes, trying to recall what he saw. "It looked like a griever, only more grayish than green?"

"That's it? How do you know it's dead?" Alby had his arm crossed now. "Did you check?"

"Well, I poked it a bit." Minho shrugged his shoulders. "Not like there was much I could do."

"You could have done something other than poke it." A skeptical Alby spoke. "What could does poking?"

"What was I suppose to do?" Minho stood up, crossing his own arms defensively, and looked at Alby with as much irritation as he felt. "Cut it open and look for a heart? If it even had one?"

"You could have done something other than just poking it." Alby accused, gesturing widely with hands in a weak attempt to show what he meant

Thomas and Chuck had both taken a step back at this point; neither wanting to make the situation worse. What should have been a lighthearted, if not joyous, moment had quickly become strained and troubled. Thomas leaned downward to Chuck slightly to whisper. "Are they always like this?"

"Not that I've ever seen." chuck whispered back; he seemed more nervous by the arguing than Thomas was.

"Don't be stupid, Alby," Minho held back from yelling. He didn't want to cause a scene. "You know how dangerous the cliffs are."

Alby agreed an exasperated groaned. The cliffs were probably the most dangerous part of the maze. More than one runner had almost fallen off the edge while on the run from a griever; who knows how many actually had. He paced a short distance before turning around pointedly and looking directly at Thomas and Chuck.

"You two get back to work, and don't tell anyone about this. I'll everyone know later." Both boys nodded and quickly took, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his anger. "Minho, you and I need to talk in private and figure out to do."

"Right, let's head to the map room. The others won't be back for a few hours." Minho began walking towards said destination, already pulling out his key for the door. "That should give us plenty of time and privacy."

Alby agreed as he walked along side his friend. They had never heard of a dead griever before, let alone find one. It was almost impossible to believe. The sooner they figured this out the better. Alby did not like impossibilities.

* * *

 

They had reached the cliffs sooner than expected. Now Minho just had to find the damn thing.

Alby had insisted yesterday afternoon that Minho take him to see the griever. He wanted to see it with his own eyes; had to see it. While Minho was a bit reluctant at first, the maze changed every day and there was no guarantee the would find it, he ended up relenting to Alby's wishes. Once he had pointed out how much they could learn from a dead griever Minho couldn't say no. Alby was right, like always, and the more they knew about the grievers the better. Still, that didn't mean he had to like it. They both knew how dangerous the maze was, so the quicker they got this over with the happier Minho would be.

Once they find the griever, still laying in the same position Minho found it in yesterday, Minho slowed to a walk while Alby ran right up to the griever. Minho didn't know better, he would have said that Alby looked excited to see a dead killing machine. He just watched Alby walk all around the griever while simultaneously keeping an out for any still living grievers.

"I've never seen this one up close." Alby stated in clinical manner. Like he was suddenly some kind of doctor or something.

"Nobody had. Well, nobody living at least." Minho replied coolly. "And they're in no condition for sharing."

"If we could figure out it died we might be able to start kill the things."

"You need figure out how it was even alive in the first place." Minho walked around the griever as he spoke, careful to avoid its stingers. It looked even uglier today than it did yesterday. As he walked over a stray leg Minho noticed there was no smell to it. "Why doesn't stink?"

"It's a griever." Alby offered distractedly. He was too busy examining the griever's face to show Minho any interest.

"A dead griever. Dead things rot and stink, remember?"

"They are machines." Alby was leaning more closer towards its face now, noting every little detail. The more they knew the better.

"Only partly. I doubt this," Minho waved at the large body of creature, "is all metal and screws." Alby just shrugged in reply, still uninterested in what Minho had to say.

They fell into a calm silence after that. Minho just walked around, keeping an eye out while Alby kept looking over the griever. Minutes felt like hours as the time passed. The longer they stay the more antsy Minho got. He didn't liked staying in one place in the maze for too long; and he never stayed this long before. Not even when he would stop for lunch. It made his stomach turn with unease, but he didn't want to rush Alby. So he kept a nervous pace despite his friend's clear annoyance with him.

When there was a loud groan from the inside maze, both of their head turned towards to sound than each other. With a silent they both agreed it was time to go, but the griever they thought dead began to move. It was only twitches at first; just random spasms of its leg, like it was trying to jerk itself awake. then is stood straight up as if nothing was wrong.

Neither Minho or Alby moved. The surprise of the thought to be dead griever suddenly standing before them was taking time to process. The griever reared back slightly, looking like a cat ready to pounce, when Minho snapped out of stupor. He moved as quickly as he could towards Alby, but he was too late to do anything.

With a loud cry mixed with pain and surprise, the griever used the leg closest to Alby to throw him backwards. He landed on his back a few feet from the wall of the maze with a loud thud as Minho run towards him. Alby curled up into himself, groaning in pain, as Minho dropped to his knees next to him. "You have to get up." Minho wrapped one of Alby's arms around his shoulders and started pulling up with him. The griever was just standing there watching them, or maybe it was waiting for more grievers to show up; Minho didn't either way. They had to a chance to get away and they would take it.

Minho somehow managed to stand without help from Alby and start running; at least Alby was able to do that much. He wasn't even sure which way the were going. They took turns at random without care. All that mattered was getting away from any and all grievers that might be following them. They of course ran into dead ends and had to turn around and find another route, but had thankfully not seen another griever yet.

After an hour, they had somehow managed to stumble across a familiar path and stopped for a much needed break. Minho's mind was running faster than he was and Alby was looking worse by the second. Minho stared at his friend as Alby slid down a nearby wall to sit. "You okay?"

Alby shook his head, too out of breath to say anything. Minho didn't bother to ask what was wrong; he could tell just by looking at Alby and didn't want to think about it just then. They had bigger problems than Alby being stung. The doors would be closing soon and Minho wasn't sure if they would reach them in time. At least, not with Alby injured and on the edge of the changing.

"Come on; we have to go." They didn't have any more time to waste and Alby needed to get back to the glade soon. He wrapped Alby's arm around his shoulder once and pulled him back up. Maybe it was the adrenaline earlier and his weakening state but Alby felt heavier now than he did before. Minho ignore the felling of dread settling hanging his chest.

"You've done this before, Alby, and you can do it again." Minho encouraged his friend, trying to keep the urgency his felt out of his voice. Panic is the last thing Alby needed to deal with at the moment.

Alby mumbled something unintelligible before they took off. Minho ran as fast he could, but they were noticeably slower than before. It took every last bit of Minho's willpower to ignore the difference and focus on getting Alby back to the glade. It was his only chance of survival.

The maze seemed bigger now than it ever had before. The darkening sky and worsening Alby only made matters worse. Minho ignored how much further they had to run, how much time they had left, and even the occasional groan from grievers. All he focused on was making it to the glade as fast as they could. He had to. Even with Alby practically hanging off him now, Minho kept running. The weight of his friend urged him on.

After what felt like days, they had finally reached the door of the glade. The other gladers were gathered at the door, obviously waiting for them. Worried they wouldn't make but unable to do anything to help. Only runners could enter the maze: that was the rule and they followed it no matter what. They were close enough to make it on their own though; only few more feet and they would be in the glade. Alby would get the griever serum and Minho could stop panicking. All Minho had to do was keep running.

But he just couldn't run anymore.

Minho's legs gave out from under him; he caught himself before his face hit the ground while Alby landed with a thud next to him. He just couldn't do it anymore. Minho's lungs were on fire and his limbs felt like jelly. The other gladers were shouting from the door; yelling for him to get up. Hurry before the doors closed. A few even said to leave Alby, something Minho would never do. The dread and panic he been trying to hold back hit him with full force along with anger. If they were so worried why didn't they come help? Why did they just stand there and watch?

The doors were closing now. Minho never noticed how loud they were before; it was deafening. At least it drowned out the shouts from the gladers. Minho didn't even want to look at them, let alone hear them. It made his eyes burn with held back tears.

"Tommy, don't!" Minho looked up to Newt shouting and failing to hold back Thomas who started to run into the maze. He was barely able to make it past the doors before they closed, locking them in the maze until morning.

Minho stared at Thomas, mouth agape, unable to find words to say. Thomas only looked at him briefly with a stunned look before turning around to look at the doors. The whole time Minho kept thinking how stupid Thomas was for running like he did. Wanted to punch him even. Minho sat up as best he could despite how much his body protested the movement.

"Congrats, stupid." Thomas turned back to face Minho with a confused look. It made Minho want to punch him even more. "You just signed your death warrant."


	6. The Maze

"What do you mean?" Thomas questioned as Minho collapsed against a nearby wall.

"No one survives a night in the maze."

"How do you know?"

Minho sighed heavily, dropping his head down between his knees. "Because there's no way out and they're never seen again. That's how."

"So what? You're just giving up then?" Thomas accused. It angered Minho that was he act like this. As though it were some everyday occurrence. That they had done this before.

"You don't get it." Minho stood up and stormed towards Thomas. "This isn't some regular night in the galde." He spoke with  a fierceness that made most other galders wake in their boots.

"I never said it was." Thomas fired it back. "Why don't you stop acting like a chicken?"

Minho grabbed Thomas's shirt by the collar and pushed him against the wall. He was careful not to hurt Thomas; as angry as he was, Minho didn't want to actually cause him any harm.

"We are going to die!" Minho punctuated each word. "You, Alby. and me: we're all dead."

They stared directly into each other's eyes, both too strong willed to back down. The silence hung heavily around them as the the maze grew darker. It was only when Alby moaned lowly in pain did Minho release Thomas from his hold and looked away. His hand slid down Thomas's chest weakly as Minho turned away from to check on Alby. Kneeling down next to him, Minho used the back of his hand to check Alby's temperature. His skin burned hot against Minho's hand.

"Is he okay?" Thomas's voice was laced with concern and quieter than before.

"No, he was stung." Grimacing he as spoke, Minho watched Thomas kneel down beside him. "If he doesn't get the serum he'll die."

"You mean," Thomas hesitated briefly, "If he doesn't die tonight."

"Yeah," Minho nodded heavily. "And that's impossible. Especially with him passed out."

Thomas looked all around them; looking for something that wasn't there. Part of Minho appreciated the effort Thomas was making to find an answer their problem, but mostly he wished he would just stop. They were trapped and Minho didn't have the energy to do anything other than sit there. Not even to think. Thomas seemed to be doing enough of that for the both of them though. He got up and walked over to the wall, pulling at the vines that hung there. Minho continued to watch him, curious to know what he was doing but too tired to care. After a moment of pulling, Thomas turned around quickly with a grin on his face.

"I have an idea."

* * *

 

This was crazy. Thomas was crazy.

Alby had thick vines wrapped around him, supporting him as they pulled him upwards and away from the ground. Away from the danger of grievers. It took all the strength Minho had left and whatever Thomas had to begin with to lift him up to safety. Their hands were scrapped and sore from pulling the vines, arms aching from the effort, but at least Alby would be safe now. Even if they both died tonight, Alby would survive.

"There," Thomas grunted, "That should be good."

"Right." Minho helped tie the vines as best they could to keep Alby from falling down. "Hopefully they'll see him tomorrow." They were still close enough to the door that when the other came to see if they were still here, they would be able to find Alby. If they could see him all the way up there that is.

"Don't worry. They will." Thomas assured him. His optimism was almost contagious. Almost; Minho couldn't stop all the negative thoughts filling his head. The thought of the grievers being near only made it worse. When they heard one nearby, Minho and Thomas both froze. It might have been a trick of his mind, but Minho wold swear he felt the ground shake when the griever groaned.

"They're getting closer." Minho took a step away from the wall where Alby now hanged. "We can't stay here."

"Where do we go then?" Thomas questioned as he looked at Minho before whipping his head around at the sound of another griever.

"Anywhere but here." He grabbed Thomas's arm and started to pull him along. The faster and more distance they put between themselves and the grievers the better. Thomas was hesitant to leave Alby at first, even though it was his idea to hide up high in the first place, but quickly gave in at the sound of another groan. He let Minho lead him along for a few paces before letting go of his arm and following on his own.

Neither talked as they ran through the dark maze. Minho occasionally looked behind him to make sure Thomas was keeping up, slowing down if he was too far behind. Like earlier, Minho didn't care where they were going. He was just trying to get as far away from the grievers as possible.

"Shit, hurry!" Minho ordered once the wall beside them began moving. He had never seen the walls move before, only heard them at night, so he didn't know what would happen once it did. He just knew he had to make sure they stuck together; had to make sure Thomas didn't get lost. That he was safe.

Thomas stumbled as he tried to run faster. Almost falling if it weren't for Minho catching him by the arm to keep him steady. The wall was turning now, blocking off their previous path. Minho ran through the gap between the walls with Thomas close behind; even if they wanted to turn around it was too late now. Once they were through, both watched as the wall finished moving into its place for the coming day.

Minho wiped the sweat dripping down his face as he studied their new surroundings. It was impossible to tell where they were or which way they should go. Everything about the maze seemed completely different at night, and blindly running like they had been only made it worse.

With an aching moan, Thomas slid down the now still wall to sit. He was breathing heavily, sweat covering his red face. Minho wasn't surprised at his exhaustion, just glad Thomas had been able to keep up so far. Most people would have given up long ago.

With a grunt, Minho sat down next to Thomas. They hadn't heard any grievers for awhile and he wasn't one to pass up the chance for a break. More than that, he didn't know what they should do next. They were completely lost in the maze, it was too dark to see beyond a few feet, and grievers were crawling all around them.

"At least we're lost together." Thomas spoke as if he read Minho's mind. It made Minho chuckle lightly and mumble in agreement. It was better than being out here alone.

Their break was cut short when a griever walked passed the corner farthest from them; it's joints creaking loudly. Minho and Thomas held their breath in fear and sat as stood as possible. The griever hadn't seen them yet.

As quietly as he could, Minho stood up and motioned for Thomas to the same. They backed away from the griever, now standing still and looking at something in the distance. Minho silently hoped that it would go after what had its attention as they continued to back away. If they could get fer enough away without being noticed they would still have a chance to escape. But luck was against them, as it had been all night. Minho didn't know if was Thomas or himself, but one of them stepped on a twig causing it to snap. The snapping sound echoed loudly against the walls. The griever looked towards the source of the noise and both Minho and Thomas were right in its line of sight.

For a second the world was frozen as the griever stared them down. Then without warning it began running at them. Cursing loudly, Minho took off as fast he could with Thomas close behind. The short lead they had on the griever was enough to keep them from being caught, but not enough to get away. The pounding and raking sounds of metal on stone was louder than anything Minho had heard before. It hurt his ears.

With Minho leading the way, they ran full speed through the maze not caring which way they went as long as they stayed ahead of the creature wanting to kill them. Minho didn't have to time think about which turns they took or which direction they went. He just focused on running as fast as he could, thankful that they hadn't run into any dead ends. Even more so that Thomas was easily keeping up with him.

He didn't know how long they had been running for when they reached cliffs. They slid to a stop before running over them. Minho didn't now how they reach the edge of the maze, but they did.

"Now what?" Thomas panted out, staring at him like he had all the answers.

Minho looked at the corridor they had come through. The griever could be heard from it, growing louder by the second. They couldn't go that way. Thomas was growing anxious, bouncing on his feet, asking which way to run and cursing. It would have distracted Minho if it hadn't given him an idea. One crazier than Thomas's idea to hide Alby.

"Stand here." He grabbed Thomas by the shoulders and faced him away from the edge. "These things are dumber than they look." Minho stood beside him, within arm's reach in case something went wrong. In case he had to catch Thomas.

"We're going to trick it into running off." Thomas stated with a grin. Minho grinned back on nodded.

"Ready?" The griever ran out from the corridor, still running full speed towards them. "When I say."

Minho could Thomas shaking with anticipation and fear out of the corner of his eye. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't doing the same. Their timing had to be perfect; too soon and wouldn't work, but too late they would fall over with it. The griever grew closer and any moment would be within reach of them. They just had to wait one more second.

"Now!"

Minho and Thomas both dived to the side of the griever as reached where they stood. It tried to stop itself to avoid falling over but was going to fast. With weak, desperate attempts to stay on the ground the griever scrapped the ground loudly before as it fell over the edge and down into the abyss below. Both Minho and Thomas looked over, careful to avoid falling themselves, and watched as the griever disappeared.

Neither of them said anything as they leaned back to safety and looked at one another in amazement.

"It worked!" Thomas exclaimed excitedly, looking at Minho with wide eyes and a smile. "You're incredible!" Before Minho had a chance to say anything back, Thomas grabbed him by face and kissed him. Their noses were squished against their faces and his lips from being kissed so roughly, but Minho didn't hate.

It was over quick as it began, but Thomas's wide eye stare had gone from excitement to horror.

"I am so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments y'all have been leaving me. They're really encouraging and helpful.


	7. Just A Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting for over a month. I had some family trouble and a promotion at work that kept me from writing. I'll try to get back on schedule.

It had been an hour since they talked; since Thomas kissed Minho.

After apologizing, Thomas ran off into the maze filled with shame and regret. Minho chased him down though; he didn't want Thomas getting lost after everything they went through that night. He even told him so, but Thomas seemed unable to look at Minho. With tired resignation, Thomas agreed to stay with Minho while they were still in the maze. He still didn't know much about the maze or where they were. It was best if they stuck together for now.

Minho wanted to say something but didn't know what. He had never been kissed before; at least not that he could remember. He doubt Thomas would listen even if he did. Thomas was walking as from Minho as possible while still being in eyesight. Like he was afraid Minho would punish him for doing something wrong. Minho hated that Thomas was being so distant now. Hated that Thomas seemed to be afraid of him.

Another hour in silence passed before they found their way to the doors were Alby was. They were both thankful for the distraction of getting him down safely instead of pretending notice to how awkward everything was at the moment. How it might be from now on. Minho hated, but no matter how much he just couldn't figure out what to say. No words felt right and the longer the silence lasted the worse things got. Minho would have scream if he didn't think it would cause Thomas to run away. It was frustrating wanting to help him in some way but not knowing how.

Once dawn broke and the doors to glade opened, the uncomfortable silence between was drowned out by the surprised yells from their fellow gladers.

They were suddenly surrounded by everyone asking them all sorts of questions. It was impossible to process it all. Thomas, from what little Minho could see of him, felt just as overwhelmed. Minho tried to make his way towards him, but was being pushed and pulled every which way except towards Thomas. It was suffocating being surrounded and flooded with questions like this. Minho had enough of it.

"All of you shut it!" Silence fell over the group quickly as everyone looked at him with surprise and unanswered questions. "I'll explain everything later. We have to Alby the serum." Minho walked to his friend on the ground and motioned for a few others for help. The serum couldn't wait; Alby needed it now. Wordlessly, Minho and two other boys lifted Alby and began to carry him to the house. All the while he ignored the pointed way Thomas was not looking at him. He also ignored how much it hurt.

Alby was more important right now.

* * *

 

Two hours had passed since Jeff, the senior medjack, gave Alby the serum that would save his life. Usually by now they would have heard something from the person stung to show they were alive and going through the change; but so far there was nothing. Alby was still alive, but Minho worried that they were too late with the serum. That he was going to die any minute now.

Not as worried as Newt seemed though. He was pacing the room back and forth, wringing his hands and only nodding his acknowledgement whenever someone spoke to him. He didn't seem interested in what had happened in the maze yesterday, not that Minho was in the mood to talk about it just yet. All Newt seemed to want was the knowledge that Alby would be okay; more so than anyone else.

Thomas, who had been sitting on the opposite side of the room,  looked sick and scared at the same time on top of being exhausted. Neither him nor Minho had gone to sleep yet. Too much had happen, was happening, for them to be able to do so. They still hadn't spoken either. At this rate they never would again. Minho couldn't let that happen.

"I'm going for a walk." Minho spoke as he stood up. Newt just nodded as he kept pacing, but Thomas looked at him. Minho gestured for him to join him, partly so Newt could have some time alone. Thomas sighed quietly with a reserved unwillingness before standing to follow Minho. Minho could feel the nervous energy radiating off Thomas and he knew that if they didn't settle things between now they never would and it would only get worse. It wasn't the best time by far to do this, but he couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

 

They walked in restless silence before they ended up in the forest where they first met. It was only the place Minho knew they would be left alone and wanted the privacy. He was certain Thomas did too. Once they were in the center of the clearing, something inside Thomas broke and everything he had been holding back for hours came spilling out.

"Minho, I am so so so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking. It just happened and I didn't mean for it to and I can't apologized enough." Thomas rushed out in with one breath. Minho wasn't even sure if he understood everything he said. Not that matter because it looked like Thomas was going to run away at any second.

"You worry way too much Thomas."

"Wouldn't anyone be worried after kissing someone they were kind of friends with?"

"I don't know; maybe. But not me." Confusion crossed Thomas' face before he spoke with a discreet annoyance.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"God you're thick." Minho mused fondly.

With a gentleness not even Minho knew he had, he cupped Thomas' face in his hands and kissed him. This kiss was vastly different from their first one; soft and unrushed. A series of short kisses that . There was an indescribable intimacy to it that left both of them wanting more. Thomas seemingly melted into the kiss, grabbing Minho's elbow to ground himself in reality. Part of Minho wanted to do the same. Scared this was just a dream but it wasn't. This was real and it was really happening. Minho pulled away with a deep breath before looking at Thomas with a grin. "Get it now?"

"A little bit," Thomas spoke through a wide grin, "But I wasn't excepting that when you wanted to come all the way out here."

"What did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know." Thomas shrugged his shoulders meekly with refrained embarrassment. "Something more... violent?"

Minho smiled, finding his naivety endlessly endearing. "I wouldn't have dragged you all the way out here just to hit you Thomas." Both of them laughed, enjoying their moment of peace after everything that had happened mere hours ago. It didn't last long however once Minho recalled the dire situation Alby was in. Remembering his friend was currently fighting his life made his stomach turn with guilt. He had just wanted to talk to Thomas in private. Minho never imagined that any of this would have happened. For all he knew Alby could be dead right now and instead of being where he was needed he while he was laughing and kissing Thomas.

"I'm sure Alby is fine." Seemingly reading his mind again, Thomas comforted Minho the only way he knew how.

"Yeah, probably." Minho unconvincingly agreed. Alby was tough; always had been. It would take more than a griever to take him. He still couldn't worrying though. Minho didn't want to lose his friend. "Come on. Let's head back." Thomas nodded quietly and followed Minho back out of the forest clearing. Neither of voicing their shared fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting so long for this chapter.


	8. Alby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot stressful things happened since the last time I was able to update this story. A lot of really bad and stressful things, one of them news that after January I was going to be laid off along with everyone else in my store, so I just haven't had the time or motivation to write. But now that everything is starting to settle down I'm going to try picking this story back up.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!

Newt was still pacing when Minho and Thomas had returned; their brief absence unnoticed. He was even more restless than before; agitated even. Angry at that everything was taking so long. That he still didn't know how Alby was doing. It was the first time Minho had ever seen his friend in such a state. Thomas shared a look of worried sympathy with him before quietly returning to his seat from before. Taking a moment to steady his breath, Minho walked the short distance to Newt and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Alby isn't about to die of some stupid griever." His spoke with unbridled confidence. Alby was the strongest of them all. It would take more than one griever to take him out. That's what Minho was hoping for at least. Newt nodded with a grim smile but said nothing. It felt like everything would fall apart if he did.

Soon everything was the same as before: Newt was pacing while Minho and Thomas sat down. Time passed by impossibly slow, making minutes feel like hours. Minho felt like he was going crazy from waiting. Like he would snap any moment. When one of the medjack finally exited the room Alby was being treated in all three of were quick to crowd him.

"How's Alby? Will he be okay?" Newt quickly asked before the others could.

"He's fine. Alby will be okay." The tension surrounding everyone eased and it felt like Minho could breathe properly once more.

"What took so long?" It was the question that had been on Minho's mind all day. The changing only ever took an hour at most, but Alby's had last all morning. He needed to know, just as Newt did, why. What had been different this time.

"I couldn't tell you." The medjack answered with a shake of his head. "It might have been a bad reaction to the griever's poison; or he simply could have gotten more of it than the others did." Nails bit into Minho's hand. It wasn't the answer Minho wanted to hear. He wanted an explanation. Any would have done so long as he knew what had happened. "But he's alright now."

"Can we see him?" Newt asked with an impatience Minho never heard from him before.

"He's asleep." The medjack was hesitant to let anyone in Alby's room. He needed his rest, but he also felt empathetic towards Newt. Newt and Alby were closer than anyone else in the glade. "But I guess it's okay for one of you to sit with him for awhile." Minho looked at Newt knowingly.

"Right, you two get some sleep." Newt offered with an exhausted smile. "You've been awake since yesterday after all."

"Yeah," Minho agreed suddenly feeling much more tired than before, "I guess getting some shut eye won't hurt."

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas' arm grazed Minho's as the walked along side one another. Shivers crawled up his spin while his skin tingled. It was a familiar sensation that Minho couldn't understand. He had only known Thomas for a few days and yet it felt like they had always been apart of each other lives. He wanted to ask Thomas if he felt the same, but knew it wasn't the right time.

"Will Alby really be okay?" Thomas' voice was filled apprehension and uncertainty.

"Of course." Minho waved a hand in the air nonchalantly. "Alby's way too stubborn to kick the bucket now."

"Yeah, but..." Trailing off, Thomas stopped mid step.

When he turned to look at Thomas. Despite his face being lowered, Minho noticed how scared he looked though he was trying to hide it. With everything that had happen in the past 24 hours Minho had forgotten that Thomas had never seen what happens when someone is stung by a griever; let alone one the monsters themselves. He was surprised Thomas was holding up so well. Most people who saw a griever for the first time quit being a runner. That's why there were so few of them. The sight of a griever was enough cause to scare anyone into staying in the glade.

"Thomas, you've been through a lot in just one night. More than most of the guys here in all their time in the glade." Minho lightly took hold Thomas' hand. Although his hand was, it was soft compared to Minho's callous worn one. Inching himself closer, Minho lowered his voice to a whisper so only Thomas could hear. "Don't worry. I promise I won't let a griever get you too."

Before Thomas could respond a loud siren began blaring through out the entire glade. It was loudest thing Thomas had since waking up in the glade. The sound startled him so much, Thomas almost jumped into Minho's arms. Even Minho was surprised by the sudden sound.

"What? Again?" They weren't suppose to get any supplies for weeks. Supplies only ever came when a new glader was sent up; and that was once a month. Thomas had only arrived last week. So why would they send someone again so soon?

Everyone else was just as surprised as Minho. They had all stopped what they were doing and started questioning each other. The few that were inside had come out to investigate; even Newt had come out to see what was going on. Within seconds gladers were running over to the box to investigate.

"What's going on?" Thomas, of course, was more confused than anyone else in the glade.

"I don't know." Minho replied with a shake of his head. "Come on."

He motioned for Thomas to follow to him and they both sprinted towards where everyone had gathered in a circle. By the time they had reached the box, the siren had stopped and nobody was saying anything. They were just waiting to see had come. Even the wind seemed to gone quiet and wait with them. Thomas quickly recognized that it was the same place where he first woken up in the glade.

It was long before quickly building tension was broken up by the doors opening. As more light poured into the dark box, everyone began talking to one another. Mostly questioning what was happening and what this meant. Anyone who couldn't see tried to move or peak around the ones who had to avail.

"What is it? What's inside?" A glader who was fed up with just whispering asked impatiently.

"It's a girl." Newt called out loud for everyone to hear. The whispering changed to a buzz filled with endless, unanswerable questions.

Minho shared a baffled look with Newt before looking back at the girl currently unconscious.

"What the hell?"


	9. The Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More bad things happened so I've chosen to ignore my problems with writing.

"I don't trust her."

"You don't even know her." Newt sighed in annoyance while rubbing his eyes. So much had happened so fast, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Minho's attitude on top of it all.

"You don't either." Minho countered. "Something's off about her. She's way too calm." Both Minho and Newt looked at the girl. She was picking up random objects on the table next to where she sat. She inspected each one for a few seconds before moving on to the next.

"That doesn't mean anything." Newt spoke with a defensive tone. "Not everyone has to freak out when they get here. Maybe she's better at processing this sort of thing than other people." Minho gave him an incredulous look. Newt was willing to give people the benefit of the doubt, but this was pushing it.

"You're just talking out of your ass."

"Better than being one." Newt fired back.

"Which you both are right now." Both Minho and Newt looked over to the doorway to see Alby standing there. He seemed to worn out but ready to start leading everyone once more. He also looked ready to fight Newt and Minho both if they kept arguing. "What are you two bickering about?"

"Nothing." Newt replied as he hurried to Alby's side. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm fine."

"You need rest." Newt grabbed hold of Alby's upper arms, urging him to leave. To get more rest. "You of all people know what the changing does to people."

"Newt stop." Alby looked at him with a gentle sternness saved only for Newt. "I'm okay. I promise."

"She came while you were asleep." Relented Newt with a sigh. He knew how pointless it was to argue with Alby. He didn't know why he bothered trying sometimes.

"What's her name?" Minho shrugged his in annoyance. "You don't know her name?" Alby questioned.

"She won't tell us." Minho spoke with another shrug of his shoulders

"Why not?"

"How the hell should I know?" Minho defended with irritation. "Soon as she woke up and saw us," he gestured to Newt and himself, "she said 'not you.'"

"And hasn't said a word since." Finished Newt.

"Really? That's weird." Alby remarked while glancing at the girl.

"Yeah," Minho agreed. "We tired getting her to talk, but all she does is ignore us."

"Maybe she'll talk to you." Newt halfheartedly offered. "Tell you her name at least."

"Maybe." Alby agreed under his breath while Minho shook his head in doubt. Not that he would Alby from trying. Alby walked towards the girl. She was staring out the window now, watching as the other gladers went about their daily chores. Almost as though she were looking for someone. "Hey there. I'm Alby." She turned to look at him. "Do you remember your name?"

"Teresa." She said curtly. Minho and Newt looked at each other in tired surprise.

"Nice to meet you Teresa." Alby held out his hand to her, but she simply stared at it.

"Where's Thomas?" All of them were taken back. Who was this girl and how did she know about Thomas?

"Working." Alby motioned to the window. "With the other members of the glade."

"I need Thomas." It was nothing short of a demand. "Now."

"Why? He's only been here a couple weeks." Newt questioned before the others could. Teresa just ignored him.

"I won't tell you anything until I see Thomas."

"No." Minho refused. "You either talk now or not all." He wasn't about to let them get pushed around by someone who's only been there for an hour. Alby glared at him, silently telling Minho it wasn't his place to negotiate. Minho glared back, but said nothing else.

"Despite how threatening he made it sound, Minho is right." Alby spoke in firm manner that only he was capable of. "Thomas doesn't much about what is going on and would only confuse you more. Whatever questions you have, one of us would be able to answer them better than him."

Teresa didn't say anything. Didn't even look at them. She just crossed her arms and went back to staring out the window. None of them said anything for a few seconds. Teresa just ignored their confused stares.

"You can't just demand to talk someone when you won't tell us anything." Minho told her. Not that she acknowledged hearing him.

"Thomas is still leaning about everything here. Talking to him would only confuse you more." Alby tried to reason. Teresa made a point to show her disinterest by picking at something on her nail. "You can't just ignore us like this. You're being childish."

She continued to pay the boys no mind. It made Minho want to shove her back down to wherever WICKED had sent her from. "This is stupid. She's not going to tell us. I say we lock her in the hole. At least then we don't have deal with her attitude."

"I wouldn't go so far as to lock her up, but Minho's right." Newt expressed with a contemplative look on his face. What should they do? It seemed like every choice they had was wrong.

"Yeah, looks like we don't have a choice." Alby ordered as he began to leave the medic shack. Newt and Minho followed quickly behind while sharing a concerned look.

 

* * *

 

Everyone was sitting outside the kitchen, talking more than anything else. The few of them that had food were taking bites into between bouts of gossip; and it was all about the same thing. The girl that had come up in the box. From Thomas could gather, a girl had never been sent to the Glade before and no two people had been sent up in such a short time frame either. Thomas was sitting with Chuck and the few other boys he had gotten to know in his short time here; including the resident cook Frypan. Thankfully nobody had thought to ask him if he knew what was going on; not that he would be able to answer them.

"Where is Thomas?" He looked up at the sound of his name. It wasn't loud enough to get everyone's attention, but for those who had heard pointed Alby in Thomas' direction. He didn't know what was about to happen, but something in his gut said he woudn't like it.

"What did you do now?" Chuck asked half jokingly. Even though Thomas could still hear the nervousness in his voice, he was thankfully for Chuck's attempt at lightening the situation. Thomas just shrugged his shoulders however and left to see why Alby was looking for him.

"We need to talk. In private." Alby spoke lowly before grabbing Thomas by arm to gently guide him away from everyone else.

They walked for a few minutes before stopping outside the cabin Thomas had saw the girl taken into earlier. Newt and Minho stood outside as well; neither of them looking pleased. Minho especially looked upset about whatever was about to happen.

"This is stupid." He spat out as soon as they had gotten close enough for Minho to speak without yelling. "Who to say whatever she says won't be lie?"

"He has a point, Alby. She hasn't exactly been forthcoming with anything." Newt agreed with a worried voice.

"It's the only option we have." Alby spoke with annoyance. Minho rolled his eyes while Newt sighed heavily. Whatever was about happen, Thomas didn't want a part of it. "Just get her to talk okay?" Thomas didn't have a chance to answer before Alby ushered him inside, closely followed by the other two. The girl from earlier was sitting on the makeshift couch inside the cabin. Able to get a closer look at her now than before, Thomas noted that she was pretty but had a cold almost sterile air about her. It was somewhat off putting.

Hearing people entering the room, Teresa looked over to the doorway to see the person she had been waiting for. She stood quickly and rushed over to Thomas, stopping just short of hugging him. The smile she had quickly fell when she looked at the other three that had entered the room as well. "Alone."

"Alone?"

"I want to talk to him alone."

"No way. Not happening." Minho stepped between her and Thomas.

Thomas held in a sigh of relief. He didn't want to be alone with the girl. He didn't know what she wanted with him in the first, let alone even her name. But Thomas was also curious has to how she knew him; or at least why she was acting like she did. "Talk about what?"

"Not with them here." Teresa spoke with mild disgust directed at the other three boys.

"Yes with them here." Minho demanded as he pushed Thomas back slightly. He didn't know what this girl was capable of and wasn't about to let something happen to Thomas. "We brought you Thomas. That's more than you deserve. Now talk."

"I said not with you here." Teresa insisted with a scowl.

"What's so important that we can't hear it as well?" Newt asked, not bothering to hide the anger creeping into his voice.

"None of your business." She spat.

"Just tell us already." Ordered Alby. Even he was getting fed up with whatever game this girl was playing.

Teresa said nothing. Did nothing other than stare down Minho who was still firmly place between hr and Thomas. It stayed that way for awhile, making Thomas uncomfortable knowing he was the cause of it, before anyone did anything.

"Fine, whatever." Newt growled. He didn't explain before roughly taking hold of Minho's arm and pulling out of Teresa's way.

"Stop it, Newt! I'm not leaving Thomas alone with this chick!" Minho all but yelled. He somehow still had the sense not to draw attention to their current situation. Otherwise everyone would rush over and who know what would happen then.

"It'a not like she'll do anything to him." Newt gritted out as Minho pulled his arm aw

"You don't know that."

"Settle down, Minho." Alby spoke, his hard gaze still on Teresa. Fist clenched at his side. It was obvious he was on Minho's side but also knew this was the only way. "It'll be a few minutes."

Minho glared at Teresa. His quickly growing hatred from girl showing on his face. Not bothering to say anything, knowing it would be pointless, Minho turned on his heel and stormed out of the cabin. Newt followed closely behind; mentally preparing himself for the lecture he was sure to get from Minho.

"It only five minutes. That's it." Alby told Teresa, who nodded once, before turning to join the other two. He paused briefly on his way out to place a sympathetic hand on Thomas's shoulder, a silent apology for making him do this, before leaving the room for good.

Before he had chance to think properly, Teresa once again rushed up to Thomas. This time wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I've missed you so much, Thomas! I now it was only a couple of weeks, but still..." She stopped her sentence short as she pulled back to look Thomas in the eyes, arms still around him. "You remember the plan?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you like and hit that kudos button.


End file.
